Vehicles include alert systems that detect objects or conditions in proximity to the vehicle and alert the driver to the object or condition. The alerts are typically generated based on the location and path of the detected object relative to that of the location and path of the driver's vehicle. Forward collision alert systems, for example, use sensors to detect vehicles or other objects in front of the vehicle projected to be in their path within a potentially dangerous time (e.g., seconds away if current conditions continue) or distance. Forward collision alert systems typically generate warnings or alerts, for example, when the vehicle is following another vehicle too closely or when the vehicle is approaching too rapidly to another vehicle or object.
A timing of the occurrence of the warnings may be configured by the driver. For example, the driver may be presented with one or more options. The options may be presented to the driver via spoken commands (e.g., “far”, “medium”, or “near”) and/or an abstract visual display (e.g., two vehicles separated by 3, 2, or 1 radar wave(s)). In some cases, the driver may have difficulty understanding the implications of the options in order to make a well-informed selection. In other cases, the driver may have difficulty understanding an issued warning or alert once an option has been selected.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that allow the driver to configure the timing in a manner that is easily understood by the driver. It is further desirable to provide methods and systems to alert or warn the driver in a manner that is easily understood by the driver. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.